villainyandvirtuefandomcom-20200213-history
Villainy and Virtue
Villainy and Virtue is a roleplaying thread focused around the superhero and supervillain exploits in the city of Heartania. Posters The members of V&V are presented in the order they joined the RP: * CYNICALJOKER ** Currently portraying Marshal Maleficus, The Kinetic Warden and Cosmo ** Also co-portraying Starlass with NathanielCoran ** Joined post #1 original forum ** Current primary GM and forum moderator * SPACEMANFROMMARS ** Currently portraying The Zap, Inferno, Butterfly, Monica Johnson, Gamble, Ripley Augustine, Lady Magnet, Bellona Warhammer, Moon Guardian and Angel ** Formerly portrayed The Witch ** Adopted Sunday Beasley after Shmuser Name's departure, but has yet to post ** Joined post #2 original forum * ARBOR117 ** Currently portraying Argent Mind, Shade, Hammerfist, Reaver, The Speaker and Adamant Tyrant ** Formerly portrayed Nightmare ** Temporarily adopted Marshal Maleficus from CynicalJoker during his absence ** Joined post #3 original forum ** Current primary GM * JAMINX ** Formerly portrayed Kay ** Joined post #4 original forum ** Has not been seen since forum migration * T00BZ ** Currently portraying Athena, Lazarus, Pathfinder and Klondike ** Formerly portrayed Typhoon ** Joined post #5 original forum * TZEENCH ** Currently portraying Ftangr, Yowgmoth, The Blob, Ahmoses I, Mira, Doll, Sla'Nesh, Fluffy and Ryleh ** Has applied for Wraith (unappeared character) ** Joined post #6 original forum * LHUDSON ** Currently portraying The Broker, Shadow Fixer, The Pursuer, Frequency, Benedict Strahm and The Chaser ** Formerly portrayed The Bulldog ** Joined post #7 original forum ** Former secondary GM * ARLA ** Currently portraying La Mirage, Snowflake and Felix Norwood ** Adopted The Witch from SpacemanFromMars, but has yet to post ** Joined post #10 original forum * MIKEHYPHENPLAYS ** Currently portraying Wild Card, Lupus Canis, Harvey Hare, Invinca-Pun, Cheshire, Symeon and Joltz ** Formerly portrayed Landslide ** Joined post #36 original forum ** Previously known as Grimshaw2 * ICARAMELBIRD ** Currently portraying Hunter, Raven, The Anarchist and The Sheriff ** Pseudo-adopted (but not officially claimed) Kay since Jaminx's absence ** Joined post #178 original forum ** Temporarily known as KingSingh * THEJAMMYJOKER ** Currently portraying The Dark Hawk and The Aviator ** Joined post #591 original forum * ADAM ** Currently portraying The Knight, Crimson and Jay Hearne ** Has applied for Bloodmoon, Apollo and The Botanist (unappeared characters) ** Joined post #632 original forum ** Previously known as AdamantAce * EPICBUFFALO ** Currently portraying Alex Richardson and Circuit ** Formerly portrayed Guardian ** Joined post #633 original forum * YODAISTHEBES ** Formerly portrayed Scotland ** Joined post #945 original forum ** Has not been seen since forum migration * TEAMPOLARTIC ** Formerly portrayed Slayer of Shadows ** Joined post #1455 original forum ** Has not been seen since forum migration * SHMUSER NAME ** Formerly portrayed Nimbus, Blacklist, Sin Shaman, Wisp and Sunday Beasley ** Joined post #1707 original forum ** Previously known as Acala ** Perma-banned for toxic behaviour 26/06/2015 * NATHANIEL CORAN ** Currently portraying Compound, Ares Warbander, Sonar, The Eye and The Harvester ** Adopted Starlass from CynicalJoker during his absence, now currently co-portrays her with him ** Adopted Sin Shaman after Shmuser Name's departure, but has yet to post ** Joined post #1938 original forum ** Current secondary GM * XINARTHENEKO ** Currently portraying Blackbird, Fear and Charm ** Joined post #2201 original forum * DENDONEKO ** Currently portraying Jax and Wolf ** Joined page #98 new forum * GHOSTOFPROTOCOL ** Currently portraying The Cowboy ** Joined page #110 new forum * ECHO ** Has applied for Candide Valentine (unappeared character) Characters Heroes * [[Argent Mind|'Argent Mind (Alf Jones)']]: An aging hero who has mastered the telekinesis ability to the point he uses the power to fly. While he has the ability to read peoples minds, he normally uses the power of telepathy to secretly send allies and civilians messages. He has been using his powers for the greater good for at least four decades, and has seen many young heroes die over the years. The experiences have motivated him to found The Tower. * Starlass (Grace Scott): A young hero specializing in the power of light and flight. Starlass is a smart, proud, and confident individual while having a sense of deep pride from the work she does. In her normal life, she is a university student, but has taken a gap year to focus on her double life as a superhero. * The Knight (Blade O’Crowley): A wealthy young hero with an incredible talent with technology. * Butterfly (Erin Lee): A fairly new, fairly young hero with the power to scatter into butterflies. * Guardian (Six): A spirit bound to Heartania, with the ability to possess objects. * The Blob: A happy and joyful blob of slime. * The Dark Hawk (Allyana Mellara): A university student with the power to manipulate dark magic. * Nimbus (Evander Harrington): An enigmatic hero with the ability to heal those around him, as well as fly. * Athena (Sarah Elliot): World-renowned engineer and philanthropist. Athena is co-founder of Hephaestus Technologies with her husband Lazarus, and head engineer in the Tower. * Lazarus (Dominic Elliot): World-renowned medical doctor and philanthropist. Lazarus is co-founder of Hephaestus Technologies with his wife Athena, and chief of medical staff in the Tower. * Compound (Edison Mills): Expert chemist who uses a drug of his own invention to become a nigh-indestructible vigilante. * Frequency (Natasha McCall): Talented musical prodigy who can can channel the vibrations of the strings on her instrument into a tangible force. Can wield unspeakable power but has to drink water almost constantly. * Ripley Humbert Augustine:' '''Teenage experiment who was mutated beyond humanity by his insane father. Trickster-like humour on a quest to become a hero. * [[Fear (Tira Felsh)|'Fear (Tira Felsh)]]: Teleporting older sister of Blackbird with the ability to inflict horror upon her enemies. Grew up outside Heartania, but returned to seek out her sister. * 'The Kinetic Warden (Clyde Erwin): '''Veteran hero who fell from grace after an unfortunate accident. Has the ability to teleport through open spaces. * 'Sonar (Johnny Anderson): 'Foreign successful superhero recently conscripted as a UN agent to work in Heartania. * 'Invinca-Pun (Derek Solomon): The incarnation of an extradimensional being's sense of fun, and pulls random objects from his jacket's infinite arsenal. * Lady Magnet (Raylene Salina Elder): Veteran hero from the previous generation of crime-fighters who returned to duty after her husband's unfortunate death. * Felix Norwood: Teenage, undecided younger brother of Snowflake. Caught up in The Broker's schemes. * Invinca-Pun: Wacky, irritating and short orange-clad man on a pogo stick. This man can pull pretty much anything out of his pocket, though he doesn't exactly get to choose what. Neutral * The Broker (Jonathan Kramer): An information dealer whom has successfully tapped into the infrastructure of the entire city. He specializes in the art of information gathering, and technology. The Broker serves as a source of information to the heroes and villains, and has assisted and hampered both sides for either his benefit, for the greater good, or due to his price being met. The Broker was supposedly killed by SWAT forces, but inexplicably returned from the dead during the City of Chaos, before ascending to become the High Chancellor of Heartania by appointment. * La Mirage (Jade Blythe): The daughter of a wealthy family who specializes in invisibility and telekinesis. She spends her time as a professional burglar, but doesn't have much desire to keep the end result. * Ftanghr, the Nameless: An awoken ancient god with the power of mutation and knowledge transfer. Ftangr is a god whom resides underground with his followers, waiting for the right time. * Kay (Generation K Prototype Basic 1): Kay is a prototype artificial intelligence originally programmed to act as a servant or bodyguard, but was programmed with free will and now acts as a mercenary for hire. * Hunter (Luke Jones): A mentally damaged skilled hacker with deductive deep perception abilities. He normally goes down routes that lead to money, and doesn't care much about other people. * Alex Richardson: A sneaky young man with the abiliy to move in complete silence, but is visible to the naked eye. * Hammerfist (Jason Thompson): A mercenary for hire with the power of super-strength. He risks his life in order to gain money to support his family. * Mira (Yogg Modah, Destroyer of Eternities): A little girl serving as Broker's ward. Likes to eat people. * Chief Inspector Monica Johnson: A woman with the power of seeing an objects past. Works for the Heartania Police Department. * Shade: A living shadow in Heartania, as a result of the combination of Nightmare’s living essence and a police officers personality. * Ahmoses I: An ancient Egyptian king whom has been awoken from his slumber. * The Zap (Michael Bruce): A coffee shop worker with the power of electricity. He grew up watching Catwoman cartoons and has modelled his burglering career after the character. * Harvey Hare (Harvey Dalton): A retired lawyer who, after volunteering as a hair-dye test subject, transforms into a giant mutant bunny when he smells alcohol. * Blacklist (Riya C.): A deep-net information trader who can incapacitate a target's mind. * The Pursuer: Drone of the High Court. Incredibly powerful, and completely devoted to whatever orders he is given by the council. * Crimson (Damian Drake): A former sidekick gone rogue and an ex-contract killer. No family, no ties, nothing holding him back from killing in the name of justice. Crimson's intentions are shrouded in mystery, but his past seems to be intertwined with that of Snowflake. * The Doll: The shapeshifting servant of The Speaker, completely lacking in human emotion and personality. * Gamble (Gabriel Candice): Incarcerated assassin who summons weapons by rolling magic dice. * Adamant Tyrant (Ishikawa Nariko): Mercenary leader with incredible martial prowess. * Raven (Lilly Jones): Technological mastermind with the ability to manipulate water. Estranged older sister of Hunter. * Blackbird (Ramona Felsh): A shapeshifter who suffers from severe amnesia. Seperated from her sister Tira as a child, but has no memories of anything before her appthe earance in Villainy & Virtue. * Pathfinder (James Liu): Hyperkinetic rogue. Leader of the East City Rooks gang, acting as Heartania's modern-day Robin Hood figure. * Ares, the Fallen: Former chieftain of the savage Warbander clan, now seeks to redeem his honour after falling from power. * Ryleh: Demon contractor who grants wishes for mortals in exchange for their souls when they perish. * Benedict Strahm: Established nightclub owner with a love to dance. * Fluffy: Lovecraftian serpentine behemoth. Don't laugh at it's ridiculous name. * Bellona Warhammer * Jay Hearne: Angry, young man who's life was devastated during the City of Chaos arc. Villains * Marshal Maleficus: The main antagonist of Heartania. There is barely any information regarding the Mashal's life, but the information available indicates that he is a technology genius, and has the capability to wield the power of armies. * Shadow Fixer (Adrian Cooper): Former augmentation scientist who became a feared assassin when his life was taken from him. Holds a deep hatred for Argent Mind for the death of his husband, though holds a similar hatred towards Reaver for the destruction of a medical facility, a sector he has a deep respect for. Uses outlawed cybernetic prosthetics to fight viciously. * Reaver: A villainous product with extreme dexterity, making her a formidable opponent. Lead antagonist and mastermind behind the City of Chaos story arc. * Wild Card: A casino crime lord specializing in technology and intelligence. He runs the Full House Casino alongside his four lieutenants, Mr Heart, Mr Club, Mr Spade, and Mr Diamond. * Snowflake (Lorraine Norwood): A young female villain with the power of ice manipulation. Fond of ice skating. * Inferno (Felicia Trop): A Scottish born villain with the power of fire. A pyromaniac, she has a desire to burn things, from items to people. Was a hero before becoming a murderous psychopath. * Yowgmoth, The Infinite Gear: An ancient villain from beyond the stars whom is able to manipulate machines. * The Speaker (Salvatore Ragno): A billionaire businessman whom has mastered the art of influence. * Sla'Nesh, Prince of Excess, Queen of Desire: Shapeshifting super-being who can make mortals addicted to her paralysing touch. * Charm (Maxime Ever): Seductive psychiatric patient who infatuates her foes. * Sunday Beasley: Warrior with the uncanny ability to turn his skin to incredibly-dense crystal. Discontinued Characters This list is based on official statements made by the posters who created and portray the characters. * [[Nightmare|'Nightmare (Quinton Stone)']]: A serial killer turned murderous shadow with the power to wield weapons from their arms and the ability to disappear into the shadows. Killed by The Broker and reincarnated as Shade. * Typhoon (Daniel Wu): A Hong Kong national hiding from the Chinese Government. He is a skilled hacker and has hyperkinesis, allowing him to achieve great athletic feats. Left Heartania to return to his family by post #1744 * Land Slide (Lewis Fort): A hero whom was a member of an army for an upcoming army but was cryogenically frozen. Has the ability to control the earth element. Officially discontinued. * Scotland (Cameron McIntyre): A drunk Scotsman with super speed. Not been seen since post #1455 * LTC Michael Paige: An extremely popular veteran turned politician of Heartania turned power-mad criminal. Paige was killed by The Broker in post #1878. * Lupus Canis: A humanoid wolf alien who works as a bounty hunter. Uses his wolf instincts to his advantage. * [[Slayer of_Shadows_(Thomas_Conastello)|'Slayer of Shadows (Thomas Conastello)']]: A young man with a troubled late teen life whom has taken an interest in necromancy. Locations Heartania * The Tower * The Golden Pineapple * The Full House Casino * The Heartania Town Hall * The Heartania Police Department Headquarters * The Heartania Museum * The Hallam Museum * The Pave * The Sewers * The Heartania Hospital * The Heartania Symphony Hall * The Heartania Bridge * The Heartania Bank * Sledge Bank * Vision Savings * Pacify Hills * The Docks * Heartania Airport * Heartania City Prison * City Mall * East City District * The Wastelands Plot Day 1 (#1 - #894) 'Introductions' * Marshal Maleficus (#1) * Starlass (#1) * The Zap (#2) * Argent Mind (#3) * Kay (#4) * Typhoon (#5) * Ftanghr (#6) * Mira (#6) * The Broker (#7) * La Mirage (#10) * Wild Card (#31) * Nightmare (#70) * Inferno (#79) * Hunter (#178) * Butterfly (#305) * Hammerfist (#342) * Shadow Fixer (#425) * Yowgmoth (#426) * Dark Hawk (#591) * Land Slide (#618) * The Knight (#632) * Alex Richardson (#633) * Reaver (#672) * The Blob (#780) Events * The Heartania Disappearances * The Museum Heists * The Nightmare-Broker Conflict * The Rooftop Attack * The Attack on the Police Headquarters * Talk at the Fixer's Hideout * The Laboratory Heist * The Full House Casino Heist * The Hunt for a Killer * The Wasteland * The Heartania Nuclear Power Plant Meltdown * The Night of Fire * Rest for the Heroes 'Day 2 (#895 - #1590)' Introductions * Scotland (#945) * Ahmoses I (#947) * Councillor Paige (#1113) * Monica Johnsson (#1328) * Snowflake (#1401) * Thomas Conastello (#1442) Events * Establishment of the Tower * Typhoon and Argent Meet * The Broker's Penance Journey * The Attack at the Museum Quarter Speech * The Capture of the Shadow Fixer * The Takeover of the Golden Pineapple * Heist of the Heartania Inventors Convention (Part 1) * The Tower Escape * Confrontation Below the City * Heist of the Heartania Inventors Convention (Part 2) * Michael Paige vs the Blythes (Part 1) * Gathering of Villains Day 3 (#1591 - Present) Introductions * The Speaker (#1606) * Doll (#1636) * Guardian (#1668) * Harvey Hare (#1704) * Nimbus (#1707) * Blacklist (#1727) * Gamble (#1832) * Adamant Tyrant (#1865) * Sla'Nesh (#1898) * Athena (#1908) * Lazarus (#1908) * The Pursuer (#1934) * Compound (#1938) * Raven (#2014) * Frequency (#2062) * Crimson (#2123) * Ripley (#2168) * Blackbird (#2201) * Pathfinder (#2333) * Ares Warbander (#2372) * Fear (#2424) * The Kinetic Warden (#2589) Events * The Sledge Bank Heist * Argent's Council Hearing * The Exchange of Paige and Blythe * Riot at City Hall * Formation of the Tower B-Team * City of Chaos ** Reaver's Plot ** Prison Break ** Showdown at City Hall ** Wastelanders Attack ** VTOL Intervention ** Duel at the Mall ** The Golden Pineapple Confrontation